Implications
by Oceanmegami
Summary: -“Say, Zero…have you ever wondered why I chose to be a teacher here at Cross Academy?”- KAITO x ZERO! XD


**-Implications-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight…it belongs to Hino Matsuri-sama…

~random notes(?): Because this pairing needs some serious lurve! XD That's all there is to it! XP

* * *

The silver-haired prefect paid no heed to the discussion up in front of the class as the new teacher drawled on about the different theories of Physics. Instead, he focused his gaze outside of the window. It's not like that he found the scenery outside as interesting; in fact, it was far from it, really. He just wanted to look anywhere but _him_. Zero was completely aware of how _he_ had been casting glances his way, and the young man was starting to feel unnerved by it. That's why when the school bell had rung—announcing that classes are done for the day—he could not help but let out a relieved sigh. _"Saved by the bell, indeed."_ he thought to himself.

"Okay, class. I guess that's it for the day. You are now dismissed." A cacophony of giggles soon followed; more particularly, those irritating giggles the Day Class girls make during class changeover. But this time around, it wasn't those vampires that they were fawning over; it was _Kaito_. Zero just rolled his eyes. Really, don't they have anything better to do? Well, maybe this time he'd tolerate it; just this once, mind you. After all, they're holding off the other hunter pretty well…

Thinking that this may be his chance to leave without being noticed, he quickly gathered all of his books and—as quietly as he can—went across the classroom, towards the door. He was already half the way there, when suddenly, he heard Kaito speak. "Kiryuu-kun. I need to talk with you. In private." The last part was directed at the female students, who frowned before they left; leaving the two hunters alone in the room.

The prefect was unhappy with the older man's request, but stayed otherwise. " 'Kiryuu-kun', huh?" Zero raised an eyebrow at what the other has addressed him. His brow rose even further as Kaito went up to the door and shut it firmly.

The copper-haired young man shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Well, it's not like I can go about calling you by name without being suspicious."

"So…what did you call me for? If you have anything to say, you'd better do so now. I've got prefect duties."

Kaito's amber eyes went serious; a thoughtful frown on his lips. For a moment, the younger of the two tensed; this must be a serious matter. But when the former's frown turned into a sly smirk, Zero's earlier presumptions came crashing down.

"Say, Zero…have you ever wondered why I chose to be a teacher here at Cross Academy?"

"What?" His head snapped up at those words. _This_ is what the other had wanted to discuss with him?! "Look, I honestly don't care why, Kaito. It's not like my friggin' business anyway…"

The smirk on the redhead's face grew wider. "Ah, but it does concern you…" He then took a step forward; then another, and another, until he was now standing directly in front of Zero. "If you think about it, I could have passed off as a senior student, am I right? But I flat out refused that idea."

Kaito leaned in closer to the younger hunter; his warm breath tickling Zero's ear. "My reason is…" He then whispered to him, and as soon as he finished, the silver-haired vampire visibly colored. Said vampire then pushed him away and exclaimed in an indignant tone, "P-pervert!! Stay way from me, Kaito! You—you creep!!"

"Tut, tut." The older man said in a seemingly disapproving manner. "Is that any way to call your teacher? Come on, say it. Those two little words…you know you want to."

"NO! I'll never! Not in a million years!" Zero tried backing away, but it was futile; in every backward step he took, Kaito would just move closer to him.

"I don't think it's that hard to say…or do I have to demonstrate?" By now, the redhead had the silver-haired boy backed up against the wall. Both of his hands were placed on either side of Zero's face; preventing the latter from escaping. "If you want me to leave you alone, all you have to do is say _it_.

Zero's face grew even redder as he was trapped by Kaito's body. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to not let out a whimper. He did not want this! He…he…Ah, what the hell, he'll do it! The sooner he gets Kaito off of him, the better! It was just two words, right? Where's the harm in that?

"Ta-taka…"

"Hmm? I can't hear you, Zero-_kun_."

"T-Takamiya…_Takamiya-sensei_…pl-please let me go…" Zero stuttered as he spoke; it was so weird calling his childhood friend like that. Especially when said childhood friend claimed that…he has a fetish for it. Kaito's whispered words rang crystal clear in his mind. _"My reason is…for me to be able to hear you address me as your teacher. I want you to moan while calling me 'Takamiya-sensei'."_

"Good boy." Kaito hummed in approval. A slender hand then reached to touch Zero's chin and tilted it towards his face. "But I'm afraid I can't let you go anywhere, Zero."

"What?! But you promised--!"

"If I remember correctly, I specifically told you to _moan_. And I'm not letting you off the hook until I hear it." The smirk came back once more; albeit this time, it looked more feral than anything…

----

That night, Zero did not show at class changeover. But in his stead was a very—_very_—happy looking Kaito…and no one even suspected _why_.

* * *

[ end…? ]

Fwah~ Written while I'm waiting for a certain show to get on. XD Turned out different from planned, but, oh well....XD  
BTW does anyone want a Kaito x Zero lemon? Because if you do...well, I just might write one for this ficlet. XD  
I have another Kaito x Zero ficcy in mind...which I'll try to write as soon as I can. X3

Reviews, por pavor? *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
